Wildcat
by lonewolf 83
Summary: When her roommate flees Xaviers. Laura turns to people she can trust. Next stop Boston. Knowing her luck and her roommates they will get in trouble. Well thats not new for them they where in trouble with the law since the day they were born
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction everything that is recognised is owned by someone else. Also butchering of the English language and my lay out.**

 **Paul Oak's apartment**

It was a cold night in Boston and Paul Oak of Oak, Jones and Smith

Was dangling from a hand that was having a hold on his neck.

The man who the hand belonged to a blond savage looking man that looked at him

Paul had already wet himself when said person had dragged him from his living room to the balcony before he was dangling in the air

The man holding him said "I heard you're a top notch lawyer."

Paul nodded he was considered one of the best lawyers around Boston.

"One of my kids got in some legal trouble and the law are denying her the basics right everyone has." Paul nodded at this.

"If you are as good at your job as I have been told I like to hire you." The man dangling in the sky nodded again.

"I will pay your fees , give you a bonus of ten thousand dollars and you will one a favour from Sabretooth. But if my child is not back at her school in a month you won't like what happens to you and your associates."

"You just hired the best kind sir." The man dangling in the sky said while gasping for air.

Pulling him back on the balcony "I like your kind of reply at my negations"

 **A couple day before this happenings at Xaviers school for gifted youngsters.**

Parents day how she loathed it. All those parents that loved their children came. In her eyes it was just rubbing salt in open wounds for children whose parents had disowned them and kicked them out

Sitting on her bed hugging her knees she missed her roommate Laura always could cheer her up. But she had hid herself in the forest of the school maybe she should have done the same.

When it was nearly lunchtime she left her room walking to the cafeteria.

Before she could enter she heard an nauseating voice.

"Should you not be locked up today" a blond girl said "My parents like to not come in places were rabid criminals are allowed. Even your own mother did not show up. The girl smirked "O I forgot she was just a whore."

Wildcat looked at her and flexed her hands and glared.

"What's the problem Wildcat just leave or if you can contradict the things I said speak up." The girl said while smirking

Wildcat glared at her and started to sign what she could do to herself.

"I said speak up not make those silly hand gestures."

The girls and boys around her laughed at that. Wildcat was starting to get angry balling her hand in to fists

"Miss Creed stop harassing the other students." A purple haired woman said.

Looking at the teacher that had heard everything that was said and did nothing made the other kids smirk.

Defeated she returned to her room. Tears ran down her face from under bed she pulled a duffle bag and started to pack her things. Not having much she opened the window and saw nobody jumping out of the window she ran for the woods.

Calculating how far the nearest bus station was easy for her, her old handlers had trained her well. After about two hours she reached the nearest busstation.

Having read her own file she knew where she needed to start looking.

When she arrived in New York she made her way to the train station.

After a bit of waiting she boarded a train.

Laura Kinross was pissed scrap that she was mad,

Her roomie had not shown up for dinner while she had promised to be there.

She heard the blond bitch Emma gloat about something while waiting for her food.

"You should have seen her face when miss Braddock told her off."

Laura groaned for some reason miss Braddock hated her roommate.

Carrying her plate to a table were one of Emma Frosts hanger on sat she seated herself beside the green haired girl. Glaring at the girl she asked "What makes blondie so happy?" Said girl moved away from Laura looking scared.

"I am waiting." Laura said in a singsong voice.

"Emma made fun of your roommate and humiliated her said the girl cowering away from the child assassin.

"And what did your queen said?" When Polaris told her wat Emma and miss Braddock said Laura was fuming inside.

Finishing her meal she stood up. And while leaving she glared at an blond student and a certain purple haired teacher.

Entering her dorm she took a cell phone she was officially not allowed to have from its hiding place. She grinned a year ago she would not believe any one that would say she would call this number.

"Captain America hotline. What is the information you have"

Laura grinned at this.

"Cap this is X-23. I need a favour. And while it's your hotline you are not that hot. Call me back on this number."

Laying back on her bed she pondered if she should track her roommate. After a moment staring at the celling she stood up and took her backpack and started to pack. After finishing her packing she left her room.

Walking down the stairs she was met by a certain purple heard teacher.

"Where are you going miss Kinross?" said teacher asked.

"Finding your favourite student to hate Braddock." Was her response

"What?' was the reply of the teacher.

"I said I was going to find my friend and roommate that ran from the school while a certain purple haired bitch masquerading as a teacher allowed students to harass and humiliate her."

"Miss Kinross I demand respect." Before miss Braddock could react a fist hit her in the face making her crumble to the ground.

"Respect is earned you hypocrite." Remarked Laura

Walking to the door she was stopped by the headmistress.

"Going away?" the white haired woman asked,

Laura nodded

"It will cost you your parole." Said the white haired woman

"Storm take that stick out of your ass you are sounding like the purple haired idiot that is drooling on the carpet over there, You did nothing while I and my roommate where harassed and bullied. You allowed a teacher to bully students. And when one of us ran away you did nothing" replied Laura

The older woman flinched when she heard those words

"Me and Wildcat were considered for imprisonment for live and Xavier gave us a chance. But when he died you made your feelings known. I am welcome but my roommate is not. Well you highness this iused to be a school where everyone was welcome" With those words Laura opened the door and stepped outside walking to the gates and because they were locked and closed she scaled the wall beside it.

After this she started to walk to the nearest bus stop. After a hour of walking she heard a claxon honking. Seeing an woman riding an old sedan wave at her, a woman that visited the school sometimes. Dad and miss Pryde where fond of her. When the car stopped in front her she made her way to the side of the car and opened the passenger door and seated herself she after this she was welcomed with a hug.

"Cap called and asked me why you needed a favour because Wolvie is on a mission at the moment. I called the school and Kitty said you left after a spat with Psylocke and Storm ."

Returning the hug Laura smiled at her pseudo sister.

Fastening her seatbelt she said. "Wildcat ran. Psylocke harassed her again and did nothing after a student bullied her. She left after that."

Jubilee nodded. "Any idea where she would go."

Laura shrugged "the only clue I have is that we might find her in Boston. She wanted to check something out the next time she was allowed a holiday.

Jubilee nodded at the answer and pulled the car back on the street

Two days later said runaway was raiding the next hospital's archive in Boston

Again finding no answers. Sneaking out was no problem as usual. Was security another word for napping and eating around these places.

Grumbling about idiots was a release for the teen while walking down the street. Turning a corner she spotted a person slashing a women with his claws.

Pulling the gun she had she fired on the person that did the slashing who fled after being hit. Running to the bleeding woman she saw she was still alive. Cursing herself for not getting a phone she tried yo stop the bleeding.

Her actions alerted a passing priest who ran to her and the victim and started to help Wildcat.

Taking of her jacket and shirt she ripped her shirt into bandages which the priest used to try to stop the bleeding.

After a while an ambulance arrived and their crew took over from the two of them.

Before she knew it her hands where cuffed. And she was dragged to a police car.

The cops that arrested her yelled at her for being an mutie killer.

They ignored an certain priest that tried to stop them.

Being dragged to a police station was new being put in a cell reminded her of the time before SHIELD raided the base she had resided in

Normally prisoners were relieved of their cuff she was not.

Sitting in a cell not even being booked she looked like her face was carved out of stone. she did nothing wrong beside going through some archives okay she forced her entry but who cared for that.

 **Father Devlin P.O.V.**

Liam Devlin was a priest with a parish full with people that meant well.

Most where local people and some were gang members that spat on society,

confession was hard work for him at times.

But today het got mad and finally he understood the cousin he was named after.

What happened led him to asking himself if the Lord wanted him to understand his cousin's choices. Because he got a pretty good feeling about why his cousin had made his.

Seeing a young girl being dragged away without not even been told her rights.

His cousin might have been one of the most feared members of the IRA but like him he stood for what he believed in, Leaving his office he saw the cross hanging behind the altar.

Kneeling he started to pray. After a moment he stood up and started to walk to the door of the church

He was on a mission.

 **Two sisters on a trip**

After a road trip that took a couple of days

Jubilee and Laura arrived in Boston. Driving down the streets they looked for a place to eat. Spotting a diner Jubilee parked in front of it.

"OK Laura I have to tell you as your parole officer to not get in trouble. I made sure that my boss knows your with me looking for an distressed paroled mutant and who we are looking for and why." The girl nodded "Let's say he is at the moment laying down the law to some people and advocating for a in between house for mutant children that are released from prison.

Laura nodded not many had a criminal record thanks to Cerebro's tracking. Yes there were many that had lived on the street but most had never been caught. She knew that Jubilee understood the street life very well. For a while she had been the only student of a young age at the school who had spent a long time on the street.

Exiting the car both made their way into the diner

The only customers beside were couple of uniforms talking to a priest. They were whispering together.

Both woman and girl ordered after their breakfast Laura walked to the toilets.

Ignoring the heated whispering of the priest and police agents she smelled a familiar scent.

Entering the toilet she started to think about the scent. Then it clicked.

When she reached the table where the three man sat she turned to them.

"Hi. Can I ask you something me and my sister are looking for friend of us maybe you have seen her." Can that wait a moment miss." asked the youngest of two officers. "Sure." She nodded walking to her own table. After a couple of minutes the cops and priest walked to them. One of the cops asked:" Who are you looking for."

Jubilation started to speak:" blond girl who is a feral mutant around fifteen years old. Has claws on her hands and toes and catlike eyes and she is mute." The priest gasped.

The officers nodded. "We have one in lock up that sounds like that would fit the description." The older one said. "Strange that I have not been informed of that." Jubilee responded. The officer raised his eyebrows at this.

"I am on the team that handles mutant paroles and are her case manager. Ms. Creed is a high profile parolee. And when they are apprehended we usually get a message"

The younger officer cursed.

"Frank language." reprimanded the priest.

The priest said." I heard gunshots and went to investigate and saw this girl trying to stop the bleeding on a woman lying on the ground I started to help her while I tried to stop the bleeding she removed her jacket and tore her shirt to strips to help me further. When the police arrived she was arrested and proclaimed a murderer. She was not even read her rights"

Laura said:" Wildcat usually prefers guns but helping her victims is not her style and usual she goes for lethal shots." Jubilation nodded at this.

"Wildcat?" asked the younger officer.

"That's the codename her handlers have her it's like a first name for her.

The people that raised her trained her to be an assassin, from a young age and while she used her claws in some kills. She was taught to hide that she was a mutant in her assignments only using them when they wanted sent a message or in an emergency." Laura explained

"Terry I am going to call Jane about this. " Frankie said

The older officer nodded

"I am going to call Bishop Laura." Jubilee said while leaving the booth. "I want to know why we not received an alert when she was booked." The girl nodded at this.

Terry looked at the black haired girl and asked:" How do you know all those things about her." Said girl answer made him and father Devlin gasp:" Well when you are in the same trade your handlers like to keep tabs on each other. She is not the only one on parole "

 **Streets of Boston**

Jane was grumbling because of a flu epidemic she was ordered by her boss to supervise this crime scene with Frost. It involved an assault on a woman. Currently the lab techs where doing their job while the uniforms held the bystanders away

Frost was interviewing people the only person that was not here in the neighbourhood was father Devlin but when she called him he told her he would come to the station because he wanted to check on the state of the suspect.

Jane rather liked father Devlin he was capable of seeing the good in everyone.

When her phone began to ring she removed it from her pocket

"Rizzoli" she answered.

"Hi, sis still supervising that crime scene." Said the familiar voice of her brother Frankie.

"Yes Frankie, why are you asking that?"

"Well on his way to the station I ran into father Devlin he asked if the arrested suspect was treated right because was according to him not read her rights."

Jane groaned." your serious?"

"Yes but it gets even better in the diner where we had coffee. We were approached by a girl looking for her friend. Turns out the girl that was arrested might be on parole. Said parolee is a former child assassin Who favours guns over using her claws And father Devlin said he had heard gunshots."

"Well Frankie I will ask if they found a gun but so far they found none."

She heard some talking in the background from her phone

"One moment Jane." A couple seconds later he was back on the phone.

"Her friend says to look in her jacket it has a holster inside but her friend does not know where she got the gun."

"Thanks Frankie." Jane said

Jane walked to the chief technician and asked

"have you found a jacket." The man nodded.

"Can I see it please." After a moment she was handed a bag containing the affronted jacket opening and taking it out she felt inside the jacket after a moment she felt something hard

"Get me an evidence bag." Within seconds one was handed to her.

Getting out the pistol she placed it in the bag.

Start looking for some shells." The tech team leader nodded.

Putting her phone to her ear she said." Well Frankie I think it is the girl."

"I tell that parole officer it's probably her." Replied her brother before hanging up.

Scrolling true his list of phone numbers a man watching dialled one knowing that the person on the other line would not be happy.

 **Super powered investigation and parole taskforce**

Sitting behind his desk Lucas Bishop head of the taskforce that had to look after super powered crimes and paroles was grumbling about paperwork. The last couple of weeks had been quiet. Some paroles were back in jail but most were on good behaviour.

The only snatch was Wildcat when he heard about what had happened he had been disappointed in his old friend Storm. Letting a kid being bullied because of her parents. At least Laura had used her head and called Cap for a favour when he called Jubilee the woman had started to investigate.

After fifteen minutes she had knocked on his door and explained everything to him. Five minutes later Jubilee was out of the office going to the school. At times like this he wished that there were more schools for mutants. He missed Charles in moments like this he welcomed everyone in need with open arms like a certain teen with anger issues or former criminals.

The call he just received had him check it with Tessa for any alerts of any arrested mutants in their database.

That Wildcat was not flagged as arrested made him worried normally Boston was swift with things like this, what "was going on there?" He asked himself. Picking up his phone he made a call to an old friend.

 **Boston precinct**

Joey Grant was angry his face and body did not showed any of this anger. Taking an arrested person to his cell was usually not his job anymore but he had heard a rumour from a friend of his that a certain girl was thrown in jail without being booked. Taking somebody to the cells himself raised some eyes after he placed the suspect in her cell he looked at the girl that had pulled up her knees clothed in a pair of pants shoes and a sports bra. Said girl was almost statue like in her pose but what made him even more angry where the cuffs.

Turning around he walked out the cell block. Lucas would not be happy.

Having given father Devlin a ride to the precinct The priest, woman and girl entered the building that housed the police precinct.

Walking to the welcoming desk. They were greeted by the desk sergeant with a cheerful good morning. Jubilee smiled at this.

"I am parole officer Lee there might be one of my paroled customers apprehended yesterday."

"Got a name ma'am."

"miss Creed she is also a mute."

Looking on the screen the desk sergeant frowned.

"Do you know when she was brought in."

"after eleven last night before that she was helping me save somebodies live. She was arrested without being told her rights." Father Devlin said.

The desk sergeant frowned at this.

" Well there is a report here saying that she already was ready to be released after interrogation."

"Was she booked?" Jubilation asked.

"No a relative of her would pick her up this morning saying a night in jail would be good for her even if she was only interrogated as a witness."

Both the desk sergeant and the three before the desk frowned at this.

"Please note that she needs to be booked if it is my parolee."

"Of course ma'am. I will ask an officer to bring her to an interrogation room."

"Thank you."

"No problem ma'am."

A few minutes later Wildcat was led to an interrogation room that held the welcome but not so nice surprise that was miss Lee.

Looking at the uniform that brought her she said." This is my stray parolee. Please inform the investigating team that they need a A.S.L. translator and no interrogations are allowed to be done without me. And find her a shirt."

Wildcat knocked on the table and raised her cuffed hands

Jubilee got an angry look on her face.

"And make sure to remove those handcuffs."

The uniform nodded and left after removing said cuffs.

Wildcat did not enjoy the lecture that miss Lee gave her." Wildcat looked down at signed that she was "sorry."

"Well you poked the bees nest kid, I hope I can convince them to send you back to school without any further punishment" sighted miss Lee.

Stepping out of the room this was getting stranger by the minute she mused.

Walking down the hall she was stopped by an black haired man that had left the mirror room.

"So a parole officer." He smiled Jubilee looked at him raising an eyebrow."

"I am an old friend of your boss marshal Lee."

This made the woman grin.

"want to swap stories about him? and I am both I do most of the minors cases"

This made the man laugh when the entered the lift he said.

"I am lieutenant Joey Grant. Babysitter and if this your way to get blackmail on him I will love to swap a couple." while they entered the elevator.

Jubilation glared at him. "Babysitter?"

The woman already standing in de lift said:" he calls my girlfriend Roley-poley Rizolli and frog face.

This made said man laugh. "Babysitter meet our resident queen of the dead Doctor Isles. The chief medical investigator of Massachusetts." both woman shook hands and Jubilee introduced herself.

"Doctor Isles does he nicknames everyone?" Jubilee asked.

"Mostly woman he likes." Was the deadpan reply

This made Joey Grant groan.

 **Hospital.**

Jane and Frost where waiting to be allowed to talk to the victim.

Thanks to a friend of Maura's they had gotten the primarily report on the state on the woman fast. Tearing and stabbing wounds and she would not live long the entire rapport would they get later.

Seeing the woman lying in the bed looking at the ceiling made both realise that nothing could be done for the woman.

"Miss Sanchez my name is detective Rizzoli and this is my partner detective Frost. Could you tell us what happened?" The woman nodded.

"I was walking home the last couple of days and started to be stalked by a mutant a former colleague of mine we worked together in a butcher shop.

A month ago he quit for no reason soon he started to stalk me, in the beginning he just wanted to chat just like what most people do with the people they know. But last week he started to make advances which I rejected I suspected he was on something because his eyes had turned from his natural brown to a deep yellow. Last night he just seemed to be not his normal self because he assaulted me and he was starting to undo his belt when he was hit by some bullets. After that he fled."

"Okay do you have his name and address for us."

"John Martins, he lives in East Boston my employer knows his address."

Jane nodded at this "Can we contact someone for you."

The woman shook her head. "Please find John this is not like him."

After that the woman passed out. After a moment the heart monitor stopped to beep

"Frost get in contact with Narcotics I will arrange that Maura gets the files and that she gets the body ." said Jane who had pressed the alarm button to alert the medical personnel that were nearby.

 **Precinct café.**

Father Devlin sat with the teenage girl that had introduced herself as Laura and was talking with Angela Rizzoli because their where no customers in need of service at the moment He was happy that Tommy was out of jail but being hit by a car had not been fun.

When they heard a man say.

`X-23 do they know you are in Boston?" Turning to the speaking man Laura grinned and left her seat and hugged him. "Bear since when did you leave the army?"

"About a year ago my unit was dissolved. So what are you doing here last I heard they shipped you to Xavier's. Instead of locking you up."

"I am here to help my parole officer finding a missing mutant."

The uniform raised his eyebrow.

"Couple of days my roommate did a runner I contacted a friend and went after her. Met up with my parole officer and we started tracking her."

"Ok and where is said parole officer?"

"Checking if the one that was brought in is the one we are looking for. Father Devlin is babysitting me."

"Okay Angela could I have a coffee to go? I got to talk to narcotics got something from a friend of mine she said she would not touch it with an hundred feet pole. Her words not mine."

"Sure." The older woman said while walking to the counter.

After a moment he got his coffee and left.

 **A.N.**

 **Yes a new fic I cobbled this together the last two week little much to do and two fic ideas where starting to melt together for a long time.**

 **First plan was to make Wildcat a Generation X With Rizzoli and Isles fic. After that my stray little OC went to the movie verse and for some reason decided to meet up with X-23.**

 **The other story was a R &I fic which would have resolved around a case of a dead mutant. And the Boston mutant community.**

 **Just an explanation**

 **The Super powered investigation and parole taskforce is a taskforce that is to assist with the investigation and apprehending of super powered criminals. Some of them also act as their parole officers. they fall under the united states marshals**

 **Characters Mentioned that play a role. And I skip most characters that have not a big change or are OC**

 **Wildcat: Former operative of a black op organisation she is mute. Has a bit of an obsession to find out who is her mother. Sabretooth is her father**

 **Laura Kinross X-23: Former Hydra operative and roommate of Wildcat.**

 **Jubilation Lee: Former mutant vigilante turned US marshal who is in charge of the helping or investigation of younger mutants that get in trouble with the law.**

 **Lucas Bishop: Head of the taskforce no time traveller this time.**

 **Emma Frost: Spoiled teenage telepath.**

 **Bear: Theodore Jones was a member of a special unit that worked against terrorist groups. He arrested Laura when she was beginning to blow up a Hydra base. As his nickname implies he is a bear of man with an feral mutation.**

 **Laura has a bit of a crush on him.**


	2. A stoned detective and a missing witness

**Work of fanfiction butchering of the English language and my lay out**

When Theodore Jones known as Bear in the Boston mutant community entered the part of the building that was allocated to the narcotics division he was presented a show. His friend and one the few other open mutants on the force was yelling at her boss calling him a insensitive paper pusher . This made him smirk Martinez was everything except that.

"Clarice without proof we cannot start an investigation in the cases you mentioned."

"Martinez, this is much bigger, this are drugs that makes mutant power go boom what if a normal human takes it?"

"Clarice your normally not this sceptic about drug using mutants their dead's." Martinez said.

"Yes, But the last couple of weeks there were rumours of drug abusing mutants losing control of their powers. Even some that went berserk" Clarice responded.

"Hearsay does not counts as evidence detective." Said Martinez

Clarice shoulders sagged. Martinez laid his hand on one of her shoulder and said.

"Fergusson I know where you coming from but find me evidence then we can use. Then we can do something about it." With having said those words he walked to his office.

Clarice stormed to her desk cussing in her native language and as the saying goes it was a seven day's to Sunday tirade. Said tirade was about her lieutenant and involved a couple of actions physically quiet impossible.

Reaching her desk she spotted somebody she could do without at the moment.

"Get lost Teddy." She snarled The man smirked at her and said.

"Brought you a present. Alice caught one of her students with this. elf girl."

He put a plastic bag containing some pills on her desk.

"your girl flirt likes to know what those are." After saying that he left

Clarice Fergusson grimaced while she seated herself.

Teddy was bearable most of the time. His joking aside he was someone that cared about people. Since a tiny accident that happened to her. Whenever he was on the same crime scene as her he acted like a big brother a protective one.

Anna was different when Teddy was a well-meaning nuisance most of the times.

She was a flirt and a flirt with notching on her bed where she hoped to ad her too. Even if the woman did good work she just grinned when she told her no again.

If she thought wat this where she knew she would have evidence to start an investigation and maybe this time Anna would not demand a candlelight dinner For her help..

"Lieutenant," she yelled. If he wanted evidence they might just have gotten it.

 **BPD Precinct Café**

Jane Rizzoliwas met with a strange sight.

Joey Grant was sitting on a chair laughing with her girlfriend and a young girl and a woman wearing a yellow trench coat who sat beside father Devlin at a table. When her mother saw her she started to giggle

Jane groaned she had a feeling they had been telling stories some including her misadventures

"Hey Roley Poley. I want you to meet some people." Joey Grant yelled.

"Including the girl you are going to marry." She asked when she walked to the table

"Nope but I tried to persuade her. Meet parole officer Lee."

The woman wearing the yellow trench coat offered her hand.

"Names Jubilee when I am not in trouble." This made the girl sitting beside her giggle. "Don't mind the little badger. I keep her around to get no parking tickets

This made everyone at the table and her mom laugh except the girl who glared at the woman sitting beside her.

"I call Hank for the blackmail." The girl threatened.

"The Raft and the Vault are chilly this time of the year." The woman retorted

"Bully."

"Whiner."

Jane laughed "So Joey why did you call me over?" She asked

"You did that crime scene near the church of father Devlin?"

Jane nodded and said "Victim died a short while ago identified her killer according to her he was stoned for a couple of weeks."

Father Devlin made a cross sign.

"A mutant?" Jubilee asked

"Yes claws and all. We have a witness in a cell it seems." Jane said

`you have, when you interrogate her I will be present.`

`Are you her lawyer?" the glare she received was a classic are you an idiot one.

"She is a minor and besides that I am her parole officer and legal guardian."

Jane nodded at that.

"Maura the body of the victim will arrive soon." Said woman nodded.

 **BPD Precinct**

When the group left the café father Devlin bid them goodbye assuring Jane he would come by this afternoon to give his statement but he had other duties at the moment. Jane smiled and bid him goodbye she always had liked the priest.

Joey Grant also bid them goodbye before getting back to his job.

Maura gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek and left for the morgue.

She heard the girl sniff looking at her she asked

"Getting a cold?" she asked

The girl shook her head. "just a bit of dust heightened senses and all that."

Jane nodded spotting the lie that the girl was telling beside her parole officer Lee had noticed the lie too.

"Jubes can I stay up here?" The girl asked.

The woman nodded "Don't stray too far." The girl nodded and seated herself at a chair in the café.

Looking at the woman Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Her father and I are old friends I see her as a little sister and she is one of my customers"

Jane nodded at that having deduced that there was a bond between them,

"Let's talk with my little stray then. Don't worry I will translate." Said Jubilee.

The interrogation did not go well. Whatever those mutants disliked Jane thought she had it,

When the girl had started sniffing Jane knew she would not get answers.

Any coaxing from her parole officer did not help neither did the glares she received from the girl.

A knocking on the glass behind her alerted her someone wanted to talk to her.

Standing up she left the room.

In the hallway she was met by Korsak and surprisingly the purple woman from Narcotics. Korsak started to speak "I asked Fergusson for help we don't know the reason why the girl doesn't want to speak with you. Maybe she will talk with a fellow mutant." Jane nodded at this but something about the girl in interrogation room raised questions in her mind."

The interrogation did reveal not much information the girl had fired two shots at the man according to her both shots had been non-lethal. The only things that was surprising was that both woman knew each other and that the girl kept glaring at the mirror looking at the point where Jane stood watching behind it.

Wildcat was sitting in her cell according to miss Lee she had to stay here while the police were investigating, Hearing people approaching she was surprised by the people she saw

"Hello poppet. Have you missed us."

 **Jane's apartment.**

Jane was sitting in her apartment in front of her a box holding things she would love to share with Maura. But it was something she felt ashamed about the only one she ever shared them with had been Casey,

 **Flashback**

" _Jane I don't care about it you are my girlfriend." Seventeen year old Casey yelled at her._

" _But" sixteen year old Jane Rizzoli said in a small voice._

" _No buts Janie. I take care of both of you. What that asshole did is unforgivable but you and the baby come first."_

 _What happened a couple of months later devasted both teens._

 _The birth of Angel had been tiring but both parents where all smiles._

 _But when they were told their baby had died a day later it destroyed both of them._

 __Hearing her phone ring she knew who was on the other side of the line.

He always called on this day it might be a bit morbid but on this day they talked to each other.

"Hello Jane." Said a familiar voice

"Hello Casey." she replied

That evening as usual they mourned the dead of their little girl.

 **Precinct**

The next morning she was surprised by miss Lee glaring at FBI agent Dean.

"I will not allow searching of the minds of policemen." The FBI agent yelled

"But the evidence point to tempering of said minds. Most that work with my department are trusted people." Was the retort of the woman

"My guess is that the escapee did it herself." Answered agent Dean

"Because she is a mutant?" Jubilation snarled the question.

"Yes now stay out of the way while the marshals will start tracking her."

Agent Dean was confused when the woman before him gave him a shark like grin and pulled something out her pocket and handled it to the girl beside

Said girl grinned as did a clearly amused Joey Grant and Vince Korsak.

The woman pulled back her jacket giving him a view of a certain badge

"Please keep out of the way while we do our job sir." She said.

This made certain people in the hall laugh

"but." Dean sputtered looking like a fish out of the water

"No buts this the second day with strange entries in the logs officers that don't remember releasing a prisoner who is known to have no psychic capability and there is a lot of blood showing that she did not went willingly and the only thing you are talking about she is a mutant so it's her fault."

"Listen you mutie lover when there is one of them there are always more they are a pest."

"Deputy Kinross please read this idiots his rights and make a note that he is mentally not complete there ."This made the girl grin turning to the FBI agent she said "This is new for me usual it's claws first and talking later so please pay attention.

You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions.

Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.

You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.

If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning If you wish.

If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?

The look on the man's face was priceless

What are the charges? He stammered.

"Two counts of racism and an obstruction of an ongoing investigation." Was the reply of the girl.

"Racism?" he asked with a frown.

"You made remarks about mutants both me and marshal Lee take offence"

The agents eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You are mutants." He stuttered.

"Bingo." The girl said.

Jane walked to the woman and the girl

"US Marshall hiding as a parole officer?"

"With the super powered department we do both in cases involving minors"

"And deputizing minors?

"Laura is considered an adult by the courts and the best way to find an child assassin is using another one.

Jane nodded at this.

"the crime scene is being done at the moment so I wanted to let Laura sniff around. But that idiot wanted to butt heads.

Joey Grant and Korsak followed the three woman in the elevator

Reaching the cell block there was an officer that could pass for Hightower in size that stopped them. "No going in Laura there is some drug floating around that even made me almost lose control. "Thanks Bear." The girl replied giving the man a hug

"Girl I am spoken for." But he grinned when she hugged him one more time

"Any news from the scene?" Jane asked

"A lot of blood and messed up records and camera's." was the reply of the officer

"Can Jane and I walk in." Korsak asked

The officer nodded "I asked Clarice to check if she was affected but when she returned her eyes had changed colours I have sent her up to get checked out."

Jane asked "Did you say her eyes had changed colour?"

"O shit that was the same thing as our latest victim said the perp eyes had changed colour. And he started to stalk the victim"

"I will get Fergusson detained." Joey Grant said while turning to the elevator Jubilation handed him a small armband

When he raised an eyebrow she said "Damper." The man nodded at this

Korsak turned to the three mutants and said "get out of here!" All three nodded and left using the stairs

"If this was not big he would eat his hat." Korsak thought to himself.

Both he and Jane walked to the crime scene most techs where taking blood for evidence

But two where using something to get air samples. Seeing that they were not needed they left.

"It seems she did not went willingly." Said Korsak. "you think she knew who took her from the cells?"

"I think so Vince. And I bet you she did not like them." Said Jane.

Clarice felt like she was in heaven just walking to the café maybe she could convince her crush she was worthy for him. Seeing her boy she plopped in his lap

"Hey handsome." She purred

Frankie Rizzoli was surprised by this action detective Fergusson never acted like this.

"Detective are you all right." When he saw her eyes he forced himself not to gasp they were a shining yellow.

"Never been better cutie" Many in the café took notice of her behaviour said detective was usually very restrained.

"Fergusson are you all right." Martinez asked

"I said I was fine." She yelled. With yellow eyes she glared at her Lieutenant

"Calm down honey he is just concerned" Frankie said patting the detectives back.

"He is a bully. When I tell him there is a new drug in the mutant community he doesn't call it priority he rather catches rich kids than help other kids even Alice is concerned."

"Alice." Frankie asked

"Woman that runs a training group for young mutants from her garage she caught one of the kids with a drug and asked Bear to bring it to me but the bully said it was of no concern."

Martinez frowned she had not come to her in a moment of clarity it came to him

The profanity he used made Angela whack him with a dish rag

This made the purple skinned detective giggle

"I like your mother." She said to Frankie. Angela smiled but her eyes showed concern.

"I like you to dear." She said to the elf eared woman.

Clarice curled up against Frankie

"Your comfy." This made the man on whose lap she sat blush.

Before she knew it she had a damper on her arm.

Beside her and Frankie stood Joey Grant.

"Sorry Fergusson but you have to go cold turkey. Rizzoli get her a bunk and ask your sisters girlfriend to get some of her blood." Frankie nodded standing up he carried her out of the café . Clarice snuggled against him and whispered "Yes I do."

This made the entire café laugh.


	3. The investigation starts

**Work of fanfiction no money is being made by writing this.**

 **The meeting with narcotics, homicide, uniforms and the marshals**

The captain of the station was a by the letter officer and he ruled meetings with an iron fist

When he began to speak every one became silent and started to pay attention.

"The super powered task force asked their telepaths to come and check everyone."

The entire room nodded. They were displeased with what had happened and with what was going to happen. Nobody liked to have people poke around in their heads.

"Martinez you and your team check every lead you have. According to Fergusson's friend and the toxic testing it are two different drugs . Fergusson is detoxing now and quite embarrassed about what happened. This made most people in the room laugh.

"Frankie the missus is unhappy. Go cheer her up." One officer teased.

Frankie blushed at those words. While most of the room failed to hide their grins.

"This is not high school people. We all went through the academy." The captain said with mirth in his eyes. Continuing he said.

"At the moment marshal Lee and Kinross are going to shake down some people in other places and I ordered both Jones and Fergusson on leave. I rather have a disgruntled mutant community then an insane one."

This sobered everyone in the room. While some might dislike mutants both were well respected and took no shit from their fellow officers for being what they are.

"We are increasing patrols around some areas including mutant town. Officer Jones has warned the mutant town's town watch and they told that they will keep their eyes open. The town and neighbourhood watch groups in other areas are also informed that there are some new dangerous drugs on the street.

"Do we know how the drugs affect people?" One of Martinez's team asked.

Laura spoke: " One works as a sort of trigger I have seen something like this before and when regularly exposed to it can turn someone in a killer machine if he or she is conditioned with it. The way in which officer Fergusson reacted is new to me."

"The second is a new drug and we have little information about it." added Jubilee.

Martinez spoke " It seems to be a sort of hyped up xtc that seems to have a strong effect on people with mutations according to our source."

"anything else? The captain asked looking at the people in the room.

`Yes I got an marshal to replace me that´s a normal human.

She will be arriving with the telepaths." Jubilation said.

Several in the room nodded. It was a good step if both woman would go crazy it would not be good PR for the police because they had kept the case fairly quiet.

"The autopsy of Lucinda Sanchez is finished." Jane said. No traces of the drugs. The lab has found blood of the perps and are testing it. We are going to talk to the perps former boss and check both their apartments."

"We are checking the blood and gas that was left behind after the disappearance of Wildcat at the moment." said Maura

"Okay people be careful out there." With that the captain ended the meeting.

 **Jubilee and Laura**

Jubilee sat in a the car watching Laura walk to the door of a house just outside Boston.

Ringing the bell she saw two little boys opened the door both boys looked at Laura. The man behind them smiled at her.

"Yes ." The man said

" I am looking for Sarah Kinney." Laura said The man nodded

"boys, we are going to the playground in a moment your mother has to speak to the lady in private for a while. Both boys cheered at this but kept staring at Laura.

"John who is it?" she heard a familiar woman's voice call."

" I will send her in." The man called back.

"OK." Was the answer from the inside of the house,

When Laura left her sight she saw the man walk down the street with the two small boys running in front of him.

 **Sarah Kinney P.O.V.**

Turning around from putting the dishes in the dishwasher Sarah Kinney was met with a slap that made her fall on her back.

"Hello mother." Said a very familiar voice.

"Laura?" her mother had aged a bit but in Laura's eyes she was still the same woman as she had been in Hydra.

"Yes it's me." The girl said glaring at the woman, helping her mother up she was surprised by the hug and the sobbing.

"I am sorry." Repeated the woman over and over again.

Not knowing what to do she patted the back of the woman who was her mother.

A couple moments later both sat down at the kitchen table

Sarah had offered her something to drink but Laura had declined.

"If it was a social call you would not have bothered to come?" Sarah said

Laura nodded.

"Wildcat went AWOL. She was arrested here in Boston. The perp was under influence of a drug that was a lot like killer scent."

Her mother nodded.

"Never worked with it much beside when they used it on you."

Laura continued. "Do you know anyone that survived from HYDRA or had access to the formula?"

Her mother shook her head.

"Weapon X and AIM did their one tests with it. Weapon X was disbanded with no known survivors but that says nothing in the community."

Laura nodded. Wildcat was from nether so there could be a new group.

"SHIELD?"

Her mother shook her head.

"Not without a good reason. And the group that used your friend was small scale possible linked to certain groups and agencies. But it was scrapped after SHIELD rose from the ashes."

Laura nodded.

"If you have any more information please contact detective Rizolli please."

Giving her mother the card that she been given by the detective.

Sarah nodded her agreement.

When Laura stood up her mother followed her cue and hugged her again.

"Be careful." She whispered in the girls hair.

"I will." Laura said getting a strange feeling in her stomach. "Are those boys my siblings?"

Her mother nodded.

"John and I met at SHIELD and are married for about five years they are both four."

"Keep them safe." Laura said.

"Don't be a stranger Laura." Was her mother's reply.

With that last response in mind Laura walked to the car in which Jubilee sat waiting. When seating herself beside the older woman she was asked.

"Got some clues."

Laura nodded.

"former agents or new players. Might even be both."

The language the older woman used would make a group of sailors blush and take notes.

 **Jane and Frost**

Entering the butcher shop where their victim had worked they saw it was nearly empty. Behind the counter stood an elderly woman.

Seeing both enter she gave them a smile.

"I will be with you in a moment." She called out cheerfully. Helping an older men in front of them

Jane nodded.

After the man left both detectives walked to the counter.

Both Jane and Frost showed their badges.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Detective Rizzoli this my colleague Frost we like to ask you some questions about Lucinda Sanchez and John Martins."

"Lucinda works here but has not showed up the last two days and doesn't answer any calls I have sent my grandson to her apartment to check on her."

Jane bit back the bile that she felt rising in her throat she hated this part.

"Ma'am miss Sanchez has died yesterday after mister Martins assaulted her."

The woman gasped at this news. She seated herself on a chair behind the counter. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Johnnie assaulted her?" She asked her voice sounding like she could not believe what she heard.

Both detectives nodded.

"Madre de Dios." The woman looked at the two detectives

"Ma'am was there any relationship beyond being colleagues between the two before mister Martins quit his job here.

"They were just colleagues John might have wanted a bit more according to my husband and son but he left without any reason about a month ago."

Jane nodded

"Did he came to the shop after he had quit?"

The woman shook her head.

"Have your husband or son spoken with him in the last month."

"My grandson said he had seen him once or twice around the neighbourhood." Was the reply.

At that moment a teenager about sixteen years old ran into the shop.

He started to speak in rapid Spanish.

After a moment he calmed down after he saw the condition his grandmother was in.

"Manuel this are detectives Rizzoli and Frost they are here to ask questions about Lucinda and John."

Manuel's eyes grew when he heard the last name.

"Has John hurt Lucinda?"

Jane nodded "We don't know if he did it on purpose. Your grandmother said you had seen him a couple times this last month was anything different about him?"

The teenager nodded.

The first time when I saw him after he quit he had started to walk more hunched last week he had become pale and his eyes seemed to have changed colours."

"Were did you see him?" asked Frost.

"Near a couple of abandoned warehouses by the waterfront. There are sometimes parties in one of those warehouses"

"You mean illegal parties?" asked Jane.

The boy shrugged "I don't know never been in."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"not my scene ma'am." Manuel said.

After that Jane asked for the address of John Martins and both left the shop.

Getting in the car Frost called for backup and he and Jane drove to the home of their perp.

 **John Martins residence**

When Jane and Frost arrived the were met by Korsak who together with Cavanaugh were looking how a SWAT team broke in to the apartment.

About fifteen minutes later Korsak and Jane entered the apartment of their suspect.

They found him in the living room lying on the floor shot in the back of his head.

"Call the crime lab and Maura. I think someone wanted no loose ends." Jane said.

Both waited till the CSI team had arrived and started to do their job.

After they had left the crime scene they met up with Frost who had already started the search for witnesses and information, the small apartment building had not many tenants. And after a while they had not gotten any new information.

Driving back Korsak summed it all up.

"Normal guy if you ignored the mutation. About a couple of weeks ago he did a one hundred and eighty in his way of living and starts to stalk his former colleague."

Jane added

"Was still paying his rent and had no trouble doing it according to his landlord and neighbours he even bought some very expensive things like a new watch and a cell phone."

When they arrived at the precinct they grabbed some coffee and went to work with little information they had.

Putting the information they had on the board that hung on one of the walls

At the top was the photograph of Lucinda Sanchez under it was her name.

Before coming to Martins house Korsak had gone to the house of miss Sanchez.

There he only had met Manuel who had returned back to his grandparents shop.

The place had been tidy and so far it seemed nothing was wrong with it.

No debts, no angry ex boyfriends according to the old lady that lived beside her Lucinda had been friendly but private.

Looking at the clock Cavanaugh said "let's call it a day lady and gents.

Tomorrow we can look at this with a fresh mind."

The three detectives nodded.

Jane texted Maura while she walked to the elevator. And when she arrived on the ground floor she was met by Maura.

"Do you fancy going out to eat?" Jane asked Maura.

"I love to. What do you have in mind?" Maura asked.

" Lets surprise ourselves ." Jane said.

With their plan in mind both women left the precinct stepping in to the quiet night.

 **A.N.**

 **Yes another chapter that had been waiting for my muse.**

 **Much thanks to the people who have favorited or are following it and thanks to my only reviewer.** **Comments are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Work of fanfiction, Butchering the English language and my layout.**

 **A.N.**

This chapter mentions rape and is one of the reasons this story is rated as mature. Also all the chapters have been rewritten for a bit

 **Wildcat P.O.V.**

Sitting in a cage beside a table full with chemistry equipment Wildcat watched her former handlers work on their new products.

"How the mighty have fallen." She mused to herself. Not that her thoughts or opinion would mater to the people outside her cage.

What surprised her that her former handler worked with them. She knew he hated any kind of drugs with a passion.

On one of the walls hung a large map of Boston. Various areas were coloured differently. Beside a door sat a large men on a chair watching the things that were happening around him.

"The various test runs have been a success. But unfortunately the authorities have caught wind of our actions. Drug overdoses are easy to hide but our little kitten that came visiting the city pointed the authorities to us." Said a greying man who stood before the city map with his hand clasped behind his back.

"The berserk going mutants were already pulling a lot of attention sir." Said a man with a buzz cut beside him. "That our little poppet showed up was just coincidence."

"Not entirely. Reports from our agent at Xavier mentioned that the girl was bullied because of her parentage." Replied the greying man." We were in luck that the girl found out she was born around here."

"She has always been curious sir."

"Well you know they say about curiosity and cats my boy."

Both men laughed.

"Well gentlemen I am not dead yet." Wildcat thought to herself while she hugged her knees.

 **Boston PD.**

The arrival from the telepaths had been a quiet affair as has been the checking of the officers. The surprise had been that beside the telepaths two marshals had come along instead of one.

Robyn Smith and Roscoe Jones had started going over Wildcat's movements since she arrived in Boston and they had been surprised of the actions of the girl.

"You would think this sort of things would be noticed." Said Cavanaugh while looking at the board which was used by both of the marshals.

"Well she is a pro in getting in and getting out." Added Robyn.

"When I talked to Lee about her she said that the girl had been planning to check some facts in Boston when she was allowed to go here. I did think she meant something else." Said Roscoe.

"Meant what?" asked Jane who just walked into the room.

"Wildcat has been breaking and entering as it seems." Said Cavanaugh.

Looking at the evidence she saw hanging Jane saw what they meant, " Is she a drug user?" asked Frost who studied the board while standing beside Jane.

"No." replied Roscoe. "and the hospitals don't miss that amount of what the girl would need for getting a fix."

"So there is something else she wanted from those hospitals." Said Jane.

"What about information she might have gone through their records." Offered Frost.

"But why would she do that?." Said Robyn.

"Maybe she was born in Boston?" guessed his fellow marshal. "We only know that her father is Sabretooth. Information about her birth or early life are unknown to us."

"Sabretooth?" Asked Korsak.

"Real name is Victor Creed and he is an old and vicious feral mutant. Is known to have fought in the civil war in his youth. Nowadays he is a freelance assassin, mercenary and psychopath." Said Robyn who punched a few keys on her keyboard and a moment later a familiar face appeared on the computer of the marshal.

"that man should be dead." Exclaimed Korsak when he saw the picture. "He was executed in Vietnam."

"What do you mean?" asked Cavanaugh.

"While our unit was checking out a village he grabbed a woman and tried to force himself upon her. Jimmy his brother tried to stop him but failed when a couple of us succeeded he became aggressive and started to kill us when we fought back his brother helped him fight us of. Both of them were shot by firing squad after their trial." Told Korsak. "It was the first time I did encounter a couple of mutants. Jimmy had a couple of bone claws coming from his knuckles when they fought us."

"Sounds like Wolverine before he got amnesia was close with Creed." Noted Robyn.

When Jane saw the face she gasped

"Do you also have some stories about him to?" asked Roscoe.

"No but maybe a clue about something else." Replied Jane in a cold and emotionless voice which made the ones that knew her curious.

"I am going to check something out." Said Jane while she left the bull pen.

 **The morgue P.O.V.**

When Jane entered the morgue she saw that Maura was busy with the autopsy of John Martins.

Silently she watched Maura work

After Maura was done and her assistant had left with the gathered evidence she waited till Maura had cleaned up before she spoke up.

"Hey Maura." Maura looked up and gave her a smile.

"Hello Jane I seem to have failed notice when you entered the morgue."

"I noticed that. I have a favour to ask? Do you have the DNA of that girl Wildcat?"

"Yes. But why do you ask that?" asked the doctor.

"Could you compare it to mine?" Jane asked.

"of course but why?"

"I have a hunch ok." Answered Jane.

Maura frowned but nodded.

Jane pecked her on the cheek and said "thanks." Before she left the morgue in a hurry leaving a confused Maura behind.

 **Unknown Location.**

Sitting behind a desk a greying woman frowned. The rapport she was reading pointed to a couple of problems she had hoped that had been dealt with a long while ago.

But it seemed that some loose ends had tied them unknown to themselves together again in a new way.

Putting the rapport down she frowned after a moment she picked up her phone and made a call.

"Put our agents in Boston on alert. And find Creed we have a mess he needs to clean up." she said to the person on the other end of the conversation.

With a sigh she put the phone down and stared to the painting which hung beside the door to her office.

"Those idiots should have been dealt with a long time ago." She thought to herself.

 **Narcotics**

Martinez was not a happy camper at the moment. He had been one of the first who had been scanned by the telepaths and found to be tempered with.

Whoever had tempered with his mind had made him ignore the dead mutant users.

Shaking his head to clear it he focused on the operation in front of him SWAT officers were ready to storm a warehouse which seemed to be in use as a laboratory.

Beside him stood one of the telepaths who gave him a grin.

"It seems perfectly normal sir." The man said.

"Let's hope it isn't that normal." Said Martinez who gave the sign to start the operation.

A moment later a SWAT team burst into the warehouse and were followed by more officers.

A half hour later Martinez walked through the warehouse accompanied by the telepath and the head of the crime scene investigators.

"They left in a hurry." Said the head of the CSI.

Martinez nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope they left an address for us." He said.

"I think we will not be so lucky." Added the telepath.

"I can dream can't I." replied Martinez.

 **With Wildcat P.O.V.**

A couple of new persons had come a gave reports to the man in charge who seemed not so pleased with what they had told him.

"Michael double the production of the drug. It seem we have to sped up our plans. Roberts find other subjects and start preparing them for their job. Smith please ensure that our little guest will be properly kitted out for the part she need to play."

The three men he had spoken to had confirmed their orders and Smith her former handler had smiled the same way as he would always smile before she would be used for a particular violent and bloody mission.

When he stood before the cage she was in he grinned and said.

"Well poppet I hope you haven't gone soft over the last year. Because we have a job for you."

Her reply made him smirk and point a very familiar device at her. After a moment high frequency sound reached her and made her try to cry out in agony."

"Manners poppet." He said while she curled herself up into a ball trying to protect her ears.

 **Jane P.O.V.**

The entire day Jane evaded any questions if she knew something about Victor Creed.

The marshals and detectives all were busy going over evidence and following up on leads they had.

At the end of the day Jane was happy to go home. When she arrived at her apartment she took Jo Friday for a walk while she pondered about various things including the results that Maura would have for her.

She was frightened of those results. The outcome of it would be a dream come true or the end of a nightmare.

What would she tell Maura? What had happened to her had nearly destroyed her. Had it not been for Casey she would not have been here.

Arriving to the front door of her apartment she saw that the lights were turned on. When she opened the door Jo Friday ran inside and cheerfully greeted Maura who sat on her couch

Maura looked at Jane and gave her a worried look.

When she had put her dogs food in his bowl she went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and poured a glass of wine for Maura.

When she had seated herself she looked at Maura and said.

"I guess you have questions?"

"Yes Jane I have questions." Was the answer she got.

Taking a sip from a beer Jane placed it on the table and closed her eyes for a moment. After a deep breath she started to speak in a soft voice.

"When I was sixteen me and my friend Casey were a stable couple. Such a couple that made ma dream of a lot of grandkids." She snorted for a moment.

"One night I was walking home late. I had a job at a nearby restaurant when I met a man who dragged me in an alley and forced himself on me." She said in a cold and distant voice. "When he had his fun with me he left me for dead and I should have died if I had not been found by my father and Casey who had come looking for me."

Jane shivered when the memories came back to her.

After that it came to light I had fallen victim to a known rapist. Everyone called him Sabretooth. It seemed that I had been dam lucky most of his victims do not survive." She paused for a moment to take a big swig of her beer.

"A while later I found out I had become pregnant. Me and Casey never had sex so it had been a parting gift of Sabretooth. Casey talked me out of having an abortion. He said that it was neither mine or the baby's fault that it had happened and we would find a solution he even promised to take care of both of us. How he ever found the strength to support me after all the things I did and said to him I will never know."

"What happened? Casey and you have no relationship to speak of anymore." Asked Maura.

"the baby died the day after her birth." Jane said with tears in her eyes. "We weren't allowed to arrange the funeral ourselves because she was a possible mutant."

"Why did you ask for the DNA test then?" Maura asked.

"Hope." Answered Jane. "The reaction of both mutants to me after they smelled me and Wildcats age. But the biggest surprise was this morning when I saw his picture and realised he was the father of Wildcat."

Maura hugged Jane whose eyes were full of tears.

"I have the results with me. Do you want to see them? Asked Maura.

Did you not do the tests yourself?" replied Jane.

Maura shook her head.

"Susie did them I haven't even read them myself." Pulling a piece of paper of her purse which she gave Jane who looked at it with fear.

After a moment Jane unfolded the paper and looked at it when she finished reading she put the paper on the table and her head in her hands and cried.

Picking up the paper Maura read.

Close genetic match.

 **The next day.**

The night had been terrible for both women. Jane had been plagued by nightmares. Maura had held her through most of them. Hoping that both would not be called to help out with work.

When they were ready to leave Jane's phone rang.

Sometimes later they found themselves in the part that was known in Boston as mutant town.

"At least were not here for a murder." Sighed Jane.

They were met by a couple of uniforms who raised their eyes at Maura being there.

When they met Frost he gave them a teasing grin and said "had a sleepover."

Jane just glared at him.

"What's the reason were here?" asked Jane.

"Some town watch volunteers grabbed two men one clearly under influence of drugs and a man who was probably his supplier."

Jane's sour mood disappeared like snow.

"Have the marshals arrived?" asked Jane. Frost shook his head. "they got some information from marshal Lee they wanted to check out."

"How is the drug user?" asked Maura.

"We think he is nearing the second phase of his using, according to the locals his eyes are just a bit of colour." Replied Frost.

Both women nodded.

"Let's book them." Grinned Jane memories of last night already pushed to the back of her mind.

 **Boston PD.**

A woman clothed in some rags sat in the café of the precinct sipping some hot chocolate. Meanwhile her eyes were darting around the room.

When she had finished her drink she stood up and left the café leaving a bag behind who was hidden behind a trashcan.

A while later the telepaths of the task force entered the café and placed their orders. When they seated themselves and joked with each other.

"I hope this will be over soon. I get a headache from al that scanning and removing those blocks." complained one of them a black woman who was around her thirties.

"Amen to that sister." Agreed one of her colleagues. "Peter is the lucky one this time he is not the one that is confronted with all that fear and aggression."

"We will be done by the end of the day you whiners. So be happy about it." Added a young redheaded woman.

"Looking at the bright side for once Rachel." Teased the first women. "That's a first." Rachel just rolled her eyes.

When they stood up and headed for the exit the bag exploded releasing a big cloud of gas making most people in the area faint.

 **Just outside Boston.**

A huge man driving a motorcycle stopped beside a board that said welcome to Boston.

Removing his helmet he smiled when he looked to the city.

The last time he was in Boston had been a lot of fun. Hopefully this time would be even more.

When he put his helm on again he started the motor and drove to the city ad a leisure speed.


	5. Chapter 5 Rewrite

**This a work of fanfiction showing the writers hobby to writing something different. This is the same when the original writers wrote their story.**

 **you can disagree with nee but not their original work. If you disagree you can go and suck on an exhaust in Sint Nicholaas his work place.**

"Please shoot me." begged Rachel while the smoke became a mist. By the powers of her mind she was calming her colleagues down while feeling the effect on the smoke on herself.

In the hallway before the café Murphy the desk sergeant heart her mental call andcursed "o God." As he fired blindly into the fog forming into the café, beside him various officers followed his example.

Rachel saw and felt the bullets pierce her body and those of her colleagues hoping that all would become right.

Standing in the middle of the precinct café Cavanaugh watched the bodies from the telepath squad and the dead victims being taken away,

"Miss Jones saw that the attack was happening." He said.

Beside him Jane nodded.

"and they hit us in our home. Seven dead including most of the telepaths."

"How is your mother?" Cavanaugh asked.

"She is shaken but fine. She was in the back when all things happened." Replied Jane.

Cavanaugh nodded.

"at least she is all right." He said while they watched the crime scene technicians do their job.

"Dr Isles told me about the DNA results." Said Cavanaugh.

"I know I asked her to tell you, I don't know if I am to be happy or angry or sad." Jane rambled.

"I understand Rizzoli. But for now we have to find her. Afterwards you can hug her, yell and ground her."

Jane looked confused at her superior who started to snicker when he saw her face.

"that little angel of yours came looking for you. Don't you think she would love to know that you at least want to try to find her."

Jane started to open her mouth but her boss shook his head.

"if they are going to use her you might be the only one that can reach her Jane. We have seen what the drugs and the gas can do."

Jane nodded while she looked down.

The newest task force meeting was a grim one.

In the front of the room stood the precincts captain with Cavanaugh beside him

"Well we knew the drugs were dangerous. And yesterday it showed." Said the captain. "Two of our own, the telepaths and a bystander are dead..

The press called it an attack from freedom loving people. We know better. Those people selling those drugs don't want to be found. They even leaked the presence of the telepaths to the press. The mayor and the governor want them found. Hell I want them found. If this goes one Boston might end up as the next city with a mutant rampage."

Martinez cleared his throat. After the captain nodded his approval he started to speak.

"We are coming closer to them. The arrest of those dealers and their customer was a breakthrough at the moment they are locked up and being investigated by the department for disease control. "

Around the room some nodded when they heard about this piece of news.

"It is a start people. I want them found and arrested." Ordered the captain.

His feelings found agreement with everyone in the room.

 **Sabretooth P.O.V.**

His newest victim gurgled for a last time before he died.

Victor Creed looked at the dying man with a bored look. He had hoped to get the information he needed. The man had knew a lot. But what he had wanted to know still evaded him. Downing the last of his coffee he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the door.

"So many people to talk to. So little time." He muttered to himself.

 **Wildcat P.O.V.**

If she could have screamed she would have screamed.

The things they had planned for her She fought tooth and nail.

The gas they were using on her slowly was breaking her resolve. But still she fought them and their plans.

 **Dazzler P.O.V.**

"Allison be reasonable. Law enforcement, The mayor and the governor have asked to postpone the concert." said the manager of Allison Blaire

"I know that Harold. But I find their reasoning quite thin. I think they use those mutant drug users as an excuse to not allow me to perform." The famous singer said.

"You haven't read the papers yet then?" Harold asked.

Allison shook her head. "I haven't ." She replied. In response Harold gave her a newspaper which showed a picture from the Boston precinct that had been assaulted.

When Allison read what had happened she gasped. "That is." She could not form words to explain it.

"Horrific?" asked Harold in a dry tone.

Allison nodded.

"Now you understand why all those men and women asked me to cancel the concert?. Even offered to pay for a new one when all of this was over?"

Allison nodded again while she stared at the names of the dead.

Rachel had been a friend of her for a long time. And now she was gone.

She had promised herself not to get back in that sort of live.

But tonight the Dazzler would prowl the streets of Boston.

 **Wildcat P.O.V.**

If she still had the ability to laugh out loud she would be cackling. Wildcat thought to herself.

She was still fighting the effect of her capturers treatment and she knew her resolve and restraint was slowly being broken away.

But seeing their leader go on a tantrum was a distinct pleasure she would remember for a long while.

"What do you mean she cancelled her show. Does that mutie bitch not understand that her show was needed for our plan to work.

Play on her insecurities or wat ever that show must go one.

All that mutants together and flexing their powers would have shown the world the danger of mutants running free and unchecked." The grey haired man ranted.

 **Police precinct P.O.V.**

"Vanilla how are you doing? I heard about what has happened at the café is your mother all right?" asked Rondo while he walked into the bull pen of the homicide unit

Jane smiled at what her C.I. said.

"She is fine Rondo she wasn't in the café at that moment." Replied Jane.

Rondo smiled when he heard that he always had liked the older woman.

Looking at the board at the wall his smile disappeared.

"So the rumours are true. Sabretooth is in town." He said softly.

Korsak who had been standing nearby frowned when he heard what the man said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Some people told me that the man was asking questions around Boston." Replied Rondo. "Word is that he at least killed one man after angering him."

Jane and her colleagues frowned when they heard this.

"That is unexpected." Said Frost. "Who did he kill?"

"An information broker." replied Rondo. "Rumour has it that the man is looking for some people that were involved with the mutant drugs.."

"Knowing Victor there will be more bodies following the first." Said Korsak.

"Or other crimes." Added Jane.

 **Graydon Creed P.O.V.**

This meetings time was perfect. While normally Boston populace would object to him giving a speech. Tonight would show them why mutants are dangerous.

Stepping on the podium he gave the gathered crowd a smile.

`Ladies and Gentleman. I like to thank you for coming to hear me speak tonight, At the moment the mutant problem is escalating. You all have seen the news and let me tell you It involves mutants that disregard the public safety and abuse drugs and their powers.`

The crowd started that had come to hear him out started to talk among themselves.

`The police told us they are on top off it. Well this morning's attack showed that they aren't up to playing ball. This morning showed an attack who otherwise would be called an terrorist attack to be the work of mutants. That isn't terrorism that is open warfare.`

Some people in the crowd started to cheer. Graydon kept a stern face while inside he was cheering them on.

`Did the police force of Boston acted swiftly after the attack? No they did not.

Four no six officers and one innocent bystander where killed by police gunfire." Graydon forget to mention that at least four of the victims had been mutants themselves. "Did the police told us all was in hand? Was any mutant arrested? No they weren't while we they are all accountable for this act of terrorism." The last part left it mouth with a lot of spit.

From the crowd came voice that sounded mocking,

"Well for a son from two mutant bigots you sound a lot like them. The pot calling the kettle black and all that rot."

A man with a girl standing beside him smiled at Graydon while around him the crowd backed away from the both of them.

"You tell the crowds you are a family man while you told my bosses to use your sister any way they liked. Bit of a hypocrite aren't you. Your mom decided to leave you with normal people and paid for your upkeep and welfare even your college education. And what do you do. You spit on her actions.

It is understandable of course Graydon." The last word were truly sarcastic continuing the man said. "But having your little sister kidnapped from the hospital for revenge? That's low you know. I remember clearly the words of that girls boyfriend.

Jane I don't care about it you are my girlfriend. That lad and your mother at least showed that they cared about people.

You are just an angry little boy ignoring the love you have been giving. Well my bosses wanted to say hello. I hope you like the reunion. Kitten kill."

 **Casey P.O.V.**

When he heard the man's words he knew that he had to do something.

Giving a half smile to the woman beside him he said "Fun?"

The woman gave him the other part of the smile.

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

"What do you mean?" asked the woman.

"Papa don't preach comes to mind." Replied Casey. " Get the crowd away and call for reinforcements.."

The woman nodded

"Tell Jane I am sorry,"

"Why?"

"You see."

 **Graydon P.O.V.**

Graydon saw the girl walk to him. The blank look on her face told him that this would be his end.

Around him his security started to aim for the girl.

"Stand down sister." He ordered while the girl stalked towards him.

The girl hesitated for a moment in her step before she stalked further.

"Angel. Stand down,"

Graydon looked towards where the voice came from and he saw a man pointing a gun at his mutie sister, "Angel. Please stand down." the man ordered again.

"Daddies order Angel stand down."

From behind Wildcat came the cackling voice of the man that had told about him.

"Daddy has come to rescue you kitten, Show him his failure."

 **Dazzler P.O.V.**

From the rafters Dazzler saw what was happening,

Beside her where some of her camera crew filming.

"Nick I need sound." Dazzler ordered.

Nick a young sound technician that had been looking for a gig nodded.

After a few seconds Dazzler found her power grow.

 **On the ground**

"It is okay girl. Nobody needs to get hurt." Said a man's voice.

Wildcat turned towards the new voice and saw a greying man standing a few feet from her he was holding up his hands.

"It's okay girl. You are free. Free to choose your own path. I know it is a hard choice. I came here to call your brothers words shit, And like me your daddy came. My son is a mutant and I am dam proud of him. "And your handlers might have told you that you have to earn your rights. Well that is bullshit."

From behind Wldcat yelled her handler.

"Keep quiet old man,"

The man smiled and replied "Fuck you."

Wildcat pointed her gun at the man.

"you are free girl. That man has not earned your loyalty. He demands it. Your dad is here. And like the Lord he gives."

Wildcat pointed her gun to the floor,

"Poppet kill them." Her handler ordered.

A shot went through the hall.

"Think again asshole. Boston police department Raise your hands."

Looking to the entrance they saw a young cop point his gun at them

"Boston P.D. Raise your hands.." the cop said again.

"Angel put your gun down please." Begged Casey.

"Kill them puppet. Kill them."

"Angel they might call you a wild cat. But are you?" said the greying man.

Wildcat let her gun fall.

"Puppet kill. You heard me. Kill."

 **Xaviers School of gifted mutants P.O.V.**

Bobby Drake saw the view of the rally of Graydon Creed,

And he saw his father saying he was proud of him and he saw his father talking to Wildcat telling her she was free.

`O joy the retard is on TV.. And that plebeian calling her free. The horror.

Bobby turned to where the voice calling his dad plebeian came from.

When he recognised said voice as the one of Emma Frost he smiled.

`Emma your credit from sucking of old men on the street has expired.`

`What did you say Drake?" asked Alex Summers.

"You heard me Summers her charity and all that rot have expired. The whore insulted my dad a man who is proud of me. He told Wildcat that there where people for her. He called her her father. Do you have someone that says the same?

Your brother is rolling in his grave at this moment you hypocrite.`

`Shut up about my brother little faggot,`

Around Bobbies fist iced formed and when he pulled back he said.

`Sanne knows her gender while I was banging her you were licking her ass. Summers.`

Alex Summer looked surprised at the usual easily intimidated boy

`You are going on ice retard.` while Bobby said this he hit the other boy full in the face.

Alex crumbled to the ground,

From the door came clapping,

`Well done Cherie. A man has to stand beside his love and friends.`

`Thanks mister Beaubier.` Said Bobby

"Mister Beaubier. Bobby picked a fight with Alex" Exclaimed Emma.

"Yes and you were calling his father a plebeian and called a classmate of yours a retard. My dear that is not the showing of proper breeding.. Mister Drake's father went to a meeting knowing that the crap would have been beaten out of him. Still he tried to calm the girl you called a retard down and told his son he was proud of him."

`At the moment I have more respect for mister Drake his father then I have for your families money miss Frost.`

`Now get to you room. Tomorrow I will decide on your punishments.` Their teacher said/

When Bobby left the room he smiled. His dad showed he was capable of being nice

 **A While later in Boston,**

`Detective Rizzoli?" asked a balding of the government agents that had come out of the wood.

"Yes ." Replied Jane,

"The suspect has been broken from any mental compelling ways.

"Why do you tell me this?" asked Jane.

"She wants to talk to you. " replied the man.

Jane nodded "Give her some paper and a pen."

The man nodded.

A while later Jane sat in front of the girl that everyone claimed to be her daughter

"I can't believe this." Jane said. The girl in front of her scribbled something on a piece of paper.

" _Why?"_

"I don't know Angel. I really don't know."

"Because you thought I was dead?" the girl wrote down

 _Jane frowned at the words her daughter had written,_

"I guess." She admitted.

"I _am happy to have met you."_ Wildcat wrote

Jane smiled when she read that.

"So am I Angel so am I ." She said.

 _"Please don't take this wrong but it will be better if I am just a weapon."_ Wildcat scribbled down

Jane bit back a bitter laugh when she read her daughters words.

`Listen Angel I am going to sound like your Nonna. I am in charge and you are going to like it."

`Do I have too?" Wrote the girl

"Nope." Replied Jane "But it is still going to happen."

Jane sniggered at the look the girl gave.

Her mother would be cackling as she saw the girls face,

Revenge really was a dish best served cold.

 **A.N.**

 **Well hello again. For the people that read this story thanks.**

 **Did some minor betaing after publishing the chapter.**


	6. Friends or enemies partly rewritten

**Casey P.O.V.**

Lightning up a cigarette Casey wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry,

Angel was alive. He was no stranger to the world of black ups but finding out that Wildcat was Angel did hurt.

When he saw Jane walk to her car he walked over to her.

"Jane." He called before falling in pace beside her.

Her ex gave him a flat look

"Casey. I want to say that you did a hell of a job,"

"That handler might have used my words but I still stand by them." Said Casey.

"You do. And I am glad about it." Said Jane with a half-smile. "They are taking her away Case and I don't know how I am going to fight it."

Casey pulled her in one sided hug. "We fight them head one. Me, That girl your seeing , your family and above all Jane Rizzoli the woman that kicks ass and makes Chuck Norris look like an amateur."

"I might be capable of kicking ass Casey but getting my baby home. That is another matter"

"Get to bed, I am going to call some friends. Friends that are going to hate taking my calls."

Jane raised an eyebrow and asked "Why call them then?"

"They like to lay in the same bed as Graydon. They preach about family values and the American way. Well I am going to remind them that actions say more as words."

"The American way is dead Casey only profit remains" said Jane,

"Well just like me it gnaws it way back to the top." Replied Casey.

"You fight fair Jane. I kick them into the back."

Jane smiled at her ex before she stepped into her car.

"Give them an extra one from me." She said.

Casey smiled while he closed the door of her car.

"Will do."

Jane drove to her girlfriends house and when she opened the door she saw her girlfriend and her mother sipping tea,

"No champagne?" she asked.

"Is my granddaughter sleeping upstairs and dreaming about a boyfriend?" asked her mother.

"touché ma, Touché. Jane replied. Maura showed her worries by hugging her.

"What is going to happen? They are threating her right aren't they?" The woman asked,

"They better do Maura. According To my ex I put Chuck Norris to shame."

"Chuck Norris?" Maura asked..

"it is a joke Maura." Angela explained "But Jane needs to be like him,"

"Why."

"Because meteors avoid Earth because I life on it." Jane grumbled

"Jane that is ridiculous." Said Maura.

"I know." Replied Jane. "So are those jokes."

 **Wildcat P.O.V.**

Finding herself being led towards a plane of S.H.I. . Wildcat wanted to supress a groan.

They surely meant the words they had threatened her with. "We will not be looking for the key because it will be destroyed after we have locked you up."

When she was restrained in the plane she felt it take off. She smiled when she saw Boston disappear.

 **Paul Oak P.O.V.**

Standing in front of the police precinct Paul pulled on his collar. This case would either make him or break him. At least Sabretooth did not want him to represent his son. Getting him off would be easy. Except for the child endangerment part. For Paul he would be a unwilling witness.

When he entered the building he wanted to cackle the press had gathered enforce. And the commissioner and the mayor were spinning tales to assure them.

"Sir. What will happen to Wildcat?" And what will happen about the comments of the man with her?  
"Will detective Rizzoli be suspended."

The mayor cleared his throat. "Because of Wildcats former actions she will be detained. Personally I don't like it. She came here looking for information. I would love to give the girl a pardon for her actions in our city if she is willing to be a witness against her former handlers. They wanted to turn the city in a battlefield or rather a slaughterhouse. I will use Lt. Col, Jones words Show him his failure. At the moment I am being forced by parts of our government to drop the case. And I am being heavily leaned on to forget about her rights"

Paul Oaks waned to laugh when he heard the mayors last words.

" Mister mayor I am representing miss Creed. Are you willing to go on record that miss Creed has been denied her right for trial." He asked.

"Mister Oak you are correct but she is called Wildcat."

"My client isn't an animal mayor." Paul said. "And if you would make a comparison to an animal she would be a gun bunny." Laughter rose through the room.

"Her name is Angel Rizzoli not Creed, Wildcat or Jones as told us by said lt. col, words Said a woman's voice from Paul his right side When Paul saw the woman who said those words he wanted to kiss her. Heck he would love to marry her on the spot.

A grey haired woman who glared at him and the press. Beside her stood a young woman who glared at him. Her glare made the older woman's one seem to be impotent. Both wore uniforms. Military uniforms

"I am Colonel Elizabeth Renfro. Because of the nature of her legal status. Miss Rizzoli will be tried under military law."

"I object. My client is a minor and has never been enlisted in any branch of the military." Paul Oaks yelled around him camera's flashed

"I know councilman. I am here as one of the experts on super powered people. Miss Rizzoli was press ganged as a child so we want a complete investigation."

"I want full access to my client, " Demanded Paul

"Granted councilman." Said colonel Renfro.

 **Victor Creed P.O.V.**

While sipping coffee and eating breakfast Victor Creed watched the news.

He saw Paul and he saw the woman called Renfro.

` _What is she doing here?_ " he thought to himself.

 **Renfro P.O.V.**

"Maxine you look unhappy with your job. Might I remind you that you are one of the few that are qualified to work for JAG in your unit."

Max nodded "I know ma'am but you know my name is Max. And I think that kid should be placed either with us or get send back to Xaviers.`

Renfro smiled and replied `Maxine.` She smiled even more when she saw the young woman bristle at the name `I am not going to call you a shortening of a drill sergeants Incapability of using foul language. I don't care how much you like it either. ` The younger woman glared at her.

"We have to find those suppliers. And we have to find those idiots buying from them"

 **A.N:**

 **Marvel**

 **Rizzoli and Isles**

 **And which series?**

 **And what is Maxine her real name. It is a fanfiction question.**

 **And no I don't mean Guevara.**


	7. Your honour

**A.N.**

 **Three chapters in such a short while. Could I haven't made one chapter out of it?**

 **Nah. too much was happening and I needed some mental release.**

 **What are Renfro and Max up to? All can be not found out in this chapter.**

 **Jane P.O.V.**

Jane dragged Paul Oaks out of the view of the cameras. To the great amusement and joy of the news crews.

When they reached an empty room she threw the man inside,

"I don't remind hiring you Oak." She snarled.

"You didn't. Her birthfather was quite convincing. And I hate to give the homicide department more work. Especially when it involves the remains of my body."

Jane gave a grim smile. "You could press charges against him."

Did it help you detective? That sicko made quite clear that I won't like failure."

Replied Paul.

Jane nodded. "Welcome to the club of having Sabretooth destroy your live then."

"Why thank you." Was the sarcastic reply of the man she had dragged into the room.

A knock on the door alerted them to someone wanting to speak to them.

"threatening lawyers doesn't help Rizzoli.." said Korsak through the door.

"We were having a pre murder interview Vince." Replied Jane.

"Well being hired by Victor does that to you." The man replied after opening the door.

"I rest my case." Paul said. "Now how are we going to handle the interfering of those G.I. Janes. Because I don't believe the shit that woman said."

"Let them sniff around for the moment. The Pentagon seems to be embarrassed to be called out over this." Said Korsak. "And Langley loves it when they can shift the blame towards others."

"Casey might know about them." Said Jane.

"Might be better if he doesn't have to admit that he knows them." Vince said. "If those two aren't involved with the alphabet community I eat my hat,"

Paul nodded. "If I start digging I might find out that only Renfro is JAG. That young girl doesn't strike me as the lawyer type."

 **Sabretooth P.O.V.**

"Personal touch, Elisabeth don't take me for a sucker. You wouldn't involve Donald's kid because of a personal touch."

Elisabeth's her voice level told him someone has pulled some shit.

"if you have interdepartmental problems I can solve them for you." He said.

When he heard her reaction he smirked,

"Just asking out of professional courtesy how many of those boy and girl scouts of Donald are in town."

He grinned when he heard another voice made her displeasure known.

"I am hurt Elisabeth. That girl could have been a clone of me. You are really robbing the cradle." When his phone went dead he looked down at the man who was lying at his feet while trying to push his organs back into the body. Smirking he said.

"Women. No sense of humour."

 **Renfro P.O.V.**

Seeing Maxine upset was quite amusing but Victor should watch his words.

The members of four intel didn't like to be the butt of jokes from strangers.

Losing your family unit did that to you. And Maxime lived through many of her namesakes to be capable to kick his ass. "Scouts. Victor you are slipping." Renfro mused aloud to the displeasure of her aid.

 **General P.O.V.**

The following days the news was filled about Wildcat and all the conspiracies that the news station could think about.

The police and the other law enforcement groups weren't idle either.

Nothing like a good thin excuse when you wanted something investigated.

That certain people that thought they were untouchable were arrested on minor charges did not made the headlines at all.

All news was filled by what they called newest trial of the century.

 **Precinct P.O.V.**

Jane wanted to hit that infuriating white haired woman. Showing up and claiming to be her daughters appointed legal representation and guardian.

"Newsflash miss. Monroe. Angel her guardian is Marshall Lee. And when she isn't around that falls back to me at the moment."

"I disagree detective Rizzoli. Wildcat is a student at my school. She was placed there by the proper authorities. I do not understand your need for protecting said girl but you have no legal proof she is really your daughter beside evidence given to you by associates of yourself.

"The DNA comparison is legal.." the unsaid bitch remained was left hanging in the air.

"It was made by an employee of your girlfriend wasn't it." said the green skinned woman standing beside the white haired one.

Jane glare would have made the planet Venus resemble Pluto in temperature.

"Neither me or my girlfriend had anything to do with the tests, When we saw the results she told me that one of her employees had done them."

"I could make a case about forged evidence." Said the amazon like woman.

"Well you could but I don't think you have my daughters welfare in min _d Gollem_." Snarled Jane.

"That is a new one." Said the green skinned woman. In a softer voice she continued. "Detective I understand your distrust. But at the moment we have to show an united front."

Janes eyes grow even further when she heard those words.

"Care to explain why my daughter fled from her school then?" she retorted.

"Teenagers can be cruel to each other." replied the white haired woman.

"You must be glad that you can leave them at your school then miss Monroe." Said a new voice. Quite a familiar voice to be exact.

Turning around Jane, Storm and her lawyer saw a certain marshal standing in the door opening of the station.

"Storm go play "caring headmistress" somewhere else." Jubilee ordered beside her stood Laura who glared at Storm.

"Because the only ones you care about aren't my charges."

Storm replied.

"Jubilee. You know the board isn't happy with them."

Jubilee snorted. "Did their kids wet their bed when they went home and blamed my charges."

Storm smiled at the words before her faced turned serious. "They might have. I am not Charles and I will never pretend to be. Both Laura and Wildcat are dangerous. Even more so then their fathers. Both are teenagers who need help. Help that the school can't give them. They aren't normal teenagers. I hate to make the choice. But I rather protect my other students."

"So you led them be bullied?" said Jane in disbelieve . "You didn't let it go too far. Just enough to make sure you would have a case for expelling them when they retaliated. And now you are here playing your games. Making sure you and your school will not be blamed."

Storm looked down,. "Marshall Lee, detective Rizzoli. I fully support the plans of director Bishop. I am even willing to go further saying that we need a place for children like them A place that protects them." She said after a moment.

"From who? You, your students or their former handlers." Asked Jubilee.

"Xavier pulled you from the streets of Cairo Storm. He nurtured and trained you. He showed you his dream. A dream of a better world. Do Laura and Wildcat don't deserve said world?"

"They do. But others deserve it too." Storm replied with a faraway look.

"I hate to have been forced to make the choice. But I have made it.."

Jubilee her face turned grim.

"I see. And I will remember this when either one off you come in my office asking for my help. Miss Waters. My charge is being properly represented I thank you for the offer of assistance. But it is not needed."

Jessica Waters nodded. "You know where you can find me Lee. And please don't paint me with same brush as Monroe." Turning around Jennifer Walters walked out of the doors of the police station.

"Laura you have to return to the school for the moment." Said Storm,

Said girl snorted before starting to laugh.

"You just admitted to my caseworker that you were looking for a way to expel me a few moments ago. And now I have to return to your school? Are you going to be waiting for me at the door wearing black leather while holding a whip in your hand? Because that would be a case for abuse. The kind that is rather frowned up too."

Miss Monroe raised an eyebrow in reply.

"My charge is right at the moment I am not letting any of my charges return to your establishment." Said Jubilee. Storm frowned as she heard the word Jubilee used for the school.

"I will file a complaint with your boss Marshal Lee. Miss Kinross is still a student attending Xavier's. And a minor" Said Storm "Schooling is mandatory for her."

"Well I will call the local board of education then. I believe they wouldn't object to enrol Laura and Wildcat or help me finding both of them a new school. Heck those two can lecture about human anatomy at the local university. Maybe I should give immigrations a call to." Said Jubilee. "Being petty isn't a one way street Monroe."

Storm replied into a cold tone. "I am not intending to be petty marshal. I am following the rules." After saying this she marched from the building.

Jane could not help herself she started to giggle. The stress of the last days finally hit home a few moments tears followed.

"That bitch." She muttered.

"Call me a hypocrite. But I can understand her reasons." Jubilee said. Jane glared at her. "I don't agree with her. But she looks at a bigger picture. The picture she has created for herself about Xavier's dream,. Both Laura and Wildcat don't fit into it."

"Well she doesn't fit in my pictures." Said Jane,

Jubilee smiled and replied "if the world was made of pictorial moments. Live would be bliss."

Jane laughed "That's a thing my girlfriend would said. Who wrote it?"

"Made it up." was the reply

 **A couple of days later.**

The room was filling quietly and both Renfro and Oak watched the happenings like hawks.

Renfro shuddered when she saw the defence lawyer watch the jury.

" _Victor you are going to pay for this."_

"Please rise judge Renfro will be heading the proceedings.." said the bailiff.

Renfro saw the girl that started al commotions enter. She was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and chained at her feet and hands,

"Hearing of the first of September. "The people versus Angel Rizzoli. Miss Rizzoli you are a suspect in quite some crimes."

"We know that your Honour. But as the defence we are displeased that there is no ASL translator for my client. Our own was denied access to this court."

"And why was your own denied councillor?"

"He has a record herself your honour."

"I see. Bailiff please arrange for a certified translator. The court is adjourned thill said translator will arrive." Said Renfro.

 **A.N**

Well we are finally hitting the new part of the story. Everyone is looking for loopholes.

 **Review**

Lena wrote I REALLY HATE THAT JACK**** CASEY.

Understandable, Are you referring to my Casey or the canon one?

My Casey might act like one, But it is mostly the pain that exists between him and Jane.

Losing a child changes people. And mostly not for the better.

My Casey is hurt as much as Jane. Give him some credit.

Jane held back after Storm's words. Would Casey?" For my Casey Wildcat/Angel is quite a hard topic. Would Victor appear on his door step asking him to help her he would help in a hearth beat no questions asked. Would he help Jane? Same answer. Hearing Storm's words would have angered him greatly. His reaction will be quite felt in further chapters,.

He might act like a jackass in your opinion, But if he is. It's up to you. For me he is a guy that still loves Jane and her daughter in his own way. And he is scarred by the loss of the girl he thinks of as his own.

For a chat about the subject please leave an account.


End file.
